


Smile

by quagsirechannel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi never stops smiling.  It makes Rafael feel things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



“But you left in that ‘good Lord’ lady. She thinks cops lie sometimes, that’s not good.”

“She’s in. I want people who believe in right and wrong, but I don’t want morons.”

A thoughtful expression crosses Carisi’s face, like he’s imagining himself writing down Rafael’s words in notebook, then he flashes Rafael an appreciative smile before moving to _actually_ write it down.

“You really need to take notes to remember that it’s best to avoid morons?” Rafael asks, one brow quirked as he fights back a grin.

“Well, no, I don’t _need_ to. But I’m taking notes on all your jury selection tips, and I mean, that’s a pretty good one.”

Rafael scoffs in an attempt to keep himself from laughing, but winds up letting out a chuckle anyway.

“I swear, I could say the most mundane things imaginable and you’d write it down.

Carisi smiles again, brighter and more pleased, if that were even possible.

“Hey, even things that don’t seem important now could be eventually, y’know?”

“You’re obnoxiously studious,” Rafael says, and he finally smiles back, unable to help himself. Sarcasm aside, Carisi makes it so damn hard to keep his bitter exterior in tact.

Carisi shrugs, then gets back to work.

***

“So how’s it going with Carisi?”

“You sure you can spare him?”

Liv laughs, but Rafael is serious, working with Carisi is exhausting. He has so much energy, asks so many questions, it’s like he doesn’t have an off switch.

It’s not just his energy level though--Rafael can appreciate Carisi’s passion for learning, even if his enthusiasm is a bit much at times--it’s the way that he makes Rafael _feel_ that leaves him especially drained. Carisi never stops smiling at him, always so eager to impress. He is quite impressive, too, clearly having paid attention in his classes at Fordham and to the things Rafael’s said himself during cases they’ve worked together. Not only that, but no matter what punches Rafael throws at him, Carisi’s sunny (pun on his unfortunate nickname unintended) disposition.

He’s sweet. He’s smart. He genuinely enjoys being around Rafael. Add the fact that he’s not hard on the eyes to all that, and Carisi is a perfect disaster for Rafael’s emotions.

“If I need him back, I’ll let you know,” says Liv, interrupting Rafael’s silent contemplation of the feeling of butterflies in his stomach that seems to occur even when he so much as _thinks_ about Carisi anymore.

As Liv and an old colleague greet each other, Rafael realizes just how far gone he really is.

***

Being in court actually relaxes Rafael. It allows him to focus on helping Delores, on preparing to dodge Hassler’s upcoming jabs, on reading Hoda for any point of weakness he can use while questioning him. On anything _other_ than his feelings for his co-counsel.

That relaxation is short lived, though, once lunch rolls around and he winds up butting heads with Liv. It puts him in a sour mood, one that gets worse as he sits in the prep room with Carisi’s eyes glued to him.

“Something’s bugging you.”

“Could it be that you’ve been staring at me like a creep since we got back here?” Rafael says, agitated.

Carisi sighs.

“No, because you were in a pissy mood before that, and it’s affecting our prep. So you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Rafael looks over at Carisi, ready to snap at him, but Carisi’s face shows genuine concern, and it stops him before he can say anything.

“Liv and I fought. Kind of.”

Carisi raises his eyebrows, then gives Rafael a sympathetic look.

“Because Hassler made her look bad?”

“That,” Rafael says, “and I think she’s still upset about the Terrence Reynolds shooting. She doesn’t understand that I was protecting her.”

“You did the right thing,” Carisi says as he scoots closer to Rafael. “I bet Liv knows it, too. She’s just in a tough position, y’know?”

Rafael nods, a downtrodden look in his eye.

“And she’ll get over this, too. Just hand Hassler’s ass to her in court and Liv’ll forgive you. Maybe buy her some flowers, too. Or jewelry."

Rafael has to laugh, although it’s laced with some lingering sadness.

“I’m not sure how much she’ll appreciate to atoning boyfriend act.”

“Act? You _are_ an atoning boyfriend.”

Rafael pinches his brows together in confusion, then looks up at Carisi.

“Liv and I aren’t involved.”

Now it’s Carisi’s turn to look confused

“You aren’t?”

“No,” Rafael says with a shake of his head. “We’re friends, she’s one of my closest friends, but...no.”

“Oh,” Carisi says, starting to blush. “I--I’m sorry, I just assumed--”

“You assumed that I was with a woman?” Rafael interrupts with an amused tone. Carisi blushes harder at that.

“Yes?”

Rafael laughs again, this time genuinely.

“Why’s that funny?” asks Carisi, and Rafael swears it’s the first he’s seen him pout.

“Oh, come on,” he scoffs, “don’t act like you don’t know.”

“Know what?”

Rafael gives Carisi an irritated look, but it softens when he realizes Carisi’s not playing dumb.

“You’re serious? You don’t know?”

Carisi shakes his head.

“I’m interested in men. The rest of the squad didn’t tell you?”

Again, he gestures ‘no’.

“Huh. Usually people just assume.”

“Well I had _hoped_ , but--” Carisi says, then stops himself short, bright red spreading across his cheeks. Rafael blinks, quiet for a moment, before finally responding.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Nothing!”

“Did you just say you were hoping I’d turn out to be gay?”

“Just forget about it!” Carisi’s voice is practically a squeak.

“Why would you hope something like that?”

Silence.

“Oh my God,” Rafael says, heart starting to race, realization washing over him. “Are you interested in me?”

Carisi keeps his mouth shut while his blush spreads down to his neck. _White people_ , Rafael thinks, and makes a mental note of just how cute it is.

“So I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Don’t--don’t worry about it, okay?” Carisi stutters. “I don’t want this to affect us working together. Please”

He fidgets, looking anywhere except in Rafael’s direction. Rafael watches him for a moment. Carisi’s expression is anxious, embarrassed, like he really thinks Rafael will reject him. Either he’s oblivious, which Rafael doubts, given he’s proven how perceptive he is during a number of cases, or he’s lacks the confidence needed to believe he has a chance with the men he’s attracted to.

Rafael isn’t sure which it is, but regardless, it makes it easier for him to admit how he feels.

“What if I want it to have an effect?”

Carisi looks up at Rafael, just in time to see him lean back in his chair, raising a brow.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he says, “what if I want this revelation of feelings to affect our work relationship? Positively.”

“I still don’t get what you mean...”

Rafael smirks.

“I mean I’m considering reciprocating those feelings of yours.”

Carisi continues to look confused for a second more, then slowly breaks into a smile.

“Just considering?”

“You’re not as dumb as you seem, Carisi,” Rafael says after a chuckle. “No, not just considering. I, ah...I _do_ reciprocate those feelings. Have for a while now.”

Carisi’s smile turns positively giddy.

“Call me Sonny.”

“Absolutely not,” Rafael tells him, “you’re not my son.”

“Everyone calls me Sonny!”

“None of our colleagues call you Sonny.”

Carisi tries to pout again, but he can’t conceal that bright smile well enough to pull it off.

“Fine, call me Dominick then. At least when we’re alone. Please?”

Rafael opens his mouth to protest, but shuts it again when he looks up into Carisi’s puppy eyes. Those will wind up being the death of him, someday.

“Alright. We’re due back in court in 15 minutes, Dominick.” Maybe it’s the novelty of not using his last name for the first time, or maybe it’s the intimacy of it, but it feels good to say Carisi’s given name for the first time.

“What, you wanna go now?”

“May as well, we don’t have anything else to do for prep.”

“I can think of a couple things we could do to kill some of that time,” Carisi says with a sly grin, and Rafael gives him an incredulous look.

“How _old_ are you?”

“Thirty-five,” he replies, his grin fading a bit. “Crap, was that too forward? I’m sorry, I’m just really excited that you like me back, so I’m not thinking right…”

Carisi _liking Rafael_ is such a junior high way of putting it, but he can’t help finding it cute. It makes him feel like a teenager in puppy-love again, which isn’t a feeling he hates, and it inspires him to give a very teenager-esque response.

“It’s fine. Wanna make out?”

Carisi’s eyes light up, first in surprise, then in delight, and he nods frantically. _Adorable_.

Rafael leans over, cupping Carisi’s face with a large hand, and kisses him. It’s a firm press of lips, followed immediately by Rafael parting his and gently sucking on Carisi’s bottom one, drawing a small noise from him. It’s music to Rafael’s ears.

Before long, he tugs on Carisi’s waistcoat, prompting him to stand up. Carisi submits beautifully, draping his arms over Rafael’s shoulders and letting him guide him until his back is pressed against a wall. Rafael pushes his tongue into Carisi’s mouth, and Carisi moans, encouraging Rafael to kiss him harder.

“You’re sensitive,” Rafael whispers against Carisi’s lips. He wedges a thigh between Carisi’s legs and starts to grind against him. Carisi shakes, like a shiver ran through his spine, and he breaks away from the kiss to gasp for air.

“Don’t stop,” he whimpers. Rafael doesn’t, but his rhythm does slow while he processes Carisi’s request.

“Are you gonna come in your pants if I keep this up?”

Carisi nods, his eyes shut, eyebrows tightly knit, gelled bangs starting to fall on his forehead. He already looks like he’s wound so tight, like he’ll go off at any second. Rafael loves it, feels heat start to pool in the pit of his stomach just by looking at the expression on Carisi’s face.

He wants to watch Carisi orgasm.

Without saying anything, he grinds against Carisi harder, rolling his hips up to create more friction. The noises Carisi makes are downright sinful, the kind that pornstars wish they could imitate successfully, a perfect blend of deep throaty groans and high pitched whines. His flush extends below the collar of his shirt, and Rafael wishes he could rip it open, kiss and nip down his neck and chest and leave bruises. He imagines Carisi’s pale skin would bruise easily, that he’d be able to mark him up nicely. Realizing he can’t do that here, not if he wants to bring Carisi into court looking at least somewhat presentable, he settles for watching Carisi’s face as he pushes him closer to the edge.

Without warning, Carisi’s face scrunches up even more, and he trembles, then emits the most beautiful, broken sound Rafael has ever heard. His hips start to stutter forward, and Rafael can imagine the spurts of cum coating the inside of his boxers. The image makes Rafael’s cock throb, almost getting him to his own orgasm, but he doesn’t manage to reach it. Damn being old.

Carisi, however, is completely sated, boneless and only being held up by Rafael’s weight pushing him into the wall. Rafael kisses him, slow and languid.

“We are now due in court in _three_ minutes,” Rafael says, and Carisi groans.

“I’m sticky.”

“I’ll go back and stall so you can clean yourself up in the bathroom. But don’t take too long.” He gives Carisi a quick peck on the lips, then breaks away from him and turns to leave.

“Wait,” Carisi says when Rafael reaches the door, “you didn’t finish.”

“That’s alright,” Rafael assures him, “You can repay me for this after dinner tonight.”

Carisi grins from ear to ear.

“We’re having dinner tonight? Together?”

“Not as dumb as you seem at all,” Rafael says with a wink, then exits and heads back to the courtroom.

As he walks down the hallway, he can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, csichick_2!


End file.
